evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Yumi Seulgi
Sobre mim Muito prazer! Vocês podem me chamar de Yumi Suzuki, Moon Seulgi ou Yumi Seulgi (muitos nomes, eu sei XD). Conheci a saga Evillious Chronicles em 2016 (sim, conheci muito tarde ¬.¬) enquanto ouvia aleatoriamente músicas de Vocaloid. Demorou cerca de 5 a 7 meses para eu me acostumar um pouco ''com esse estilo '"Fandom: Ah, a resposta é essa!; Mothy: Não, não é. *Joga uma bomba de revelações e coisas desmentidas*" da Evillious Chronicles XD Maas, logo essa bagunça mental passou e concluí que não usem drogas crianças a Evillious é a minha saga favorita de Vocaloid! Antes que me perguntem, minha personagem favorita é a Levia/Nemesis <3 Depois vem o Behemo (Behemo is the best god shhh xP), Rilliane, Ma, Waiter, Conchita, Gallerian e Eve. Okay, não é só isso, mas não quero lotar minha página da Wikia só citando meus personagens favoritos -qq Vi uma pessoa anunciando a volta desta wikia no grupo da EC BR no Facebook e pensei em ajudar, já que desde que comecei a gostar da EC as pessoas vinham até mim perguntarem suas dúvidas sobre a EC porque não entendiam inglês ou qualquer outra língua para pesquisar e entender determinado assunto. Espero fazer um bom trabalho, vou tentar me esforças bastante! Mas é isso, obrigado por lerem até aqui! o/ (se é que alguém leu g-g) Kissus de uma Otaku para vocês e boa leitura para quem estiver fazendo maratona de pesquisas da EC aqui na Wikia XD o/ <3 Minhas Páginas Favoritas * Banica Conchita * Behemo Barisol * Levia Barisol * Ma * Lemy Abelard * Nemesis Sudou * Kayo Sudou Lista de Tarefas * Terminar de traduzir Floresta da Árvore Milenar * Terminar de traduzir Humanos * Terminar de traduzir Estados Unidos de Evillious * Tentar traduzir a página de algum personagem, por mais que eu não goste de traduzir páginas "importantes" (eu sou aquela pessoa que gosta de traduzir as coisas por baixo dos panos, tipo páginas que ajudem em teorias e etc. o/) - '''100% (Aile Freezis) * Traduzir algumas das Magias (Magia da Água, Magia do Fogo, Magia das Plantas, Magia do Gelo, Magia de Exorcismo, Magia de Defesa, Magia de Criação, Magia de Relâmpago, Magia, Magia do Vento, Magia de Cura, Magia de Bloqueio, Magia de Selagem, Magia de Lavagem Cerebral, Técnica de Troca, Hipnose, Reencarnação, Projeção, Possessão, Sonho Profético, Magia de Aceleração) * Aprender a usar o Template da Galeria (lol, bem aleatório, eu sei) (Eu consegui, OMG XD) * Traduzir algumas das Ferramentas Mágicas (Ziz Tiama, Arma de Fogos, Óculos de Gumillia, Espetacular Cebola Verde) * Traduzir a página Nyoze Octo * Traduzir a página Lilith Baldured * Traduzir a página Michelle Marlon * Traduzir A Filha do Mal (Mangás): A Filha do Mal: 1º Ato, A Filha do Mal: 2º Ato, A Filha do Mal: 3º Ato, A Filha do Mal: 4º Ato -''' 100%''' Páginas que Traduzi * Aile Freezis * Arma de Fogos * A Alfaiate de Enbizaka * A Filha do Mal: 1º Ato * A Filha do Mal: 2º Ato * A Filha do Mal: 3º Ato * A Filha do Mal: 4º Ato * Calendário de Evillious * Capriccio Farce * Deuses * Espetacular Cebola Verde * Estados Unidos de Evillious * Floresta da Árvore Milenar * Flor do Planalto * Hipnose * Humanos * Irregulares * Kokutan-douji * Lilith Baldured * Lista de Personagens Secundários em A Alfaiate de Enbizaka * Lista de Raças de Humanos *Magia da Água *Magia das Plantas *Magia de Aceleração *Magia de Bloqueio *Magia de Cura * Magia de Criação * Magia de Defesa * Magia de Exorcismo * Magia do Fogo * Magia do Gelo * Magia de Lavagem Cerebral * Magia de Relâmpago * Magia de Selagem * Magia de Transformação * Magia do Vento * Michelle Marlon * Nyoze Octo * Projeção * Possessão * Reencarnação * Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche * Rin Chan * Shiro Netsuma * Sonho Profético * Técnica de Troca * Zeus * Ziz Tiama Páginas que Ajudei na Tradução Páginas que traduzi parcialmente ou já haviam sido iniciadas quando as peguei para traduzir. * Pale Noel * Quinto, o Pierrô